Currently, in most of well-known generators, a prime motor drives a rotor to rotate, so as to cause magnetic induction at a coil to generate a current. However, a magnetic field induced by the coil tends to impede the rotation of the rotor. The electric energy obtained by this method is quite undesirable. Therefore, it is quite urgent for people to solve the problem of raising power converting efficiency of the generator. A patent application with a publication number of CN1393974 provides a “Generator Excited by Both Electromagnet and Permanent Magnet” which solves a problem of voltage adjustment in a permanent magnet generator. A patent application with a publication number of CN1421983 provides a “Great-capacity Single-phase Brush-less Synchronous Generator” which solves a problem that the single-phase generator develops towards a great capacity. However, in the above technical solutions, the acting force of the magnetic field still exists when the conductive wire unit and the rotor of the generator are working, and the work of the rotor still needs to overcome the acting force of the magnetic field. Therefore, the problem of low power-conversion efficiency of the generator is not solved in the prior art.